


Let's Make a Deal

by gabberstheTG



Category: EXO (Band), Mamamoo, SEVENTEEN (Band), bts, joshua hong - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Best Friends, Catholic Church - Freeform, Church Sex, College Parties, Drinking, Drunk Texting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Smut, college students
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabberstheTG/pseuds/gabberstheTG
Summary: Catholic boy, Joshua Hong, has always wanted to get his friend, Sai, cleansed by the good word of Jesus Christ. Though in order to get her to go, he must do one thing that she wants.





	Let's Make a Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seventeenrighthere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenrighthere/gifts).



"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"Joshua. No, I swear to God."

"Come on, Sai. Just once. Come to church with me once," Joshua pleads, trying to keep up with Sai's quick pace. This is deliberate to try to get him to stop talking but it doesn't seem to be working because he keeps going.

Sai stops suddenly, almost causing a skirting sound against the sidewalk. She looks up at him with narrowed eyes as she crosses her arms. "Explain to me why exactly I need to go to church again?" 

He sighs, contemplating his answer. "Well, you see- um, your vulgar personality concerns me."

She cocks her head. "How? A lot of people have vulgar personalities" she says, her voice dangerously even.

He takes a deep breath. "Sai, you're a freshman in college and I understand that it is a...custom for freshman of your caliber to go to a lot of parties and drink a lot. But, Sai. You've been drinking since you were like fifteen. What the heck? "

Joshua, one of Sai's friends since she was a sophomore in high school, has always been overly worried and protective of her like this. It's something Sai has gotten a custom to over the years but she stayed up until 3 am trying to half-ass an essay and she has an English test today. Right now she ain't in the mood for Joshua's goddamn lecture, otherwise, this would be hilarious.

She sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose to hold back the frustration. "Joshua, honey, we've been over this," she says, reaching up to lay her hand on his shoulder. "I am no different from many people all over the world who start drinking at a young age-"

"-but you, in particular, make bad decisions." He seems to regret saying this as soon as he does because he feels you clench your fingers on his shoulder.  
He purses his lips. "Ok, here me out-"

"Nope," Sai says, suddenly walking towards the school quickly. He chuckles, running after you. 

"You know it's true, right?" he asks as you walk past the university entrance. "Once you accept it, you're one step closer to becoming a better person. "

"Um, excuse me," Sai scoffs. "I am a fantastic person already, thank you." Joshua hisses, covering his mouth. "Oh my, do you really think so?" he teases.

She smacks his arms, wiping the teasing grin off his face. "Shut up. Ok, I'll admit. I'm not the best person in the world. But I'm not a horrible person, per se." He raises an eyebrow as he crosses his arms. 

"Shut up," she says as she furiously tries to open her locker. "Joshua, I honestly don't have the brain cells to handle you right."

He smirks. "Well, I can't leave until you’re done. My locker's right under yours," he sighs. "If you would hurry up, maybe your brain cells wouldn't have to work so hard."  
"I am this close to using violence over logic. You wanna test that?" she asks, tightly.

"You tell him, Sai!" a voice says from down the hall. Sai looks in the direction that the voice is coming from, scared of who it actually is. Oh god.

There she is. Captain of the volleyball team and straight-A student, Hyejin Ahn. She's one of the few people at this school who everyone knows the name of and for some reason, she takes a huge liking to Sai. Beautiful, confident, and powerful. All things that Sai considered herself not to be. It took Sai awhile to get comfortable around this popular person who started talking to her. She adjusted though.

Hyejin, places a hand on Sai's head, causing Sai to hiss at the sudden human contact. "Is Joshua giving you some trouble," she asks with a raised eyebrow. Joshua looks extremely intimidated but takes a deep breath, trying to contain himself.  
"Um, thank you, Hyejin," Sai says, quietly. "I think I'm ok." 

"SAI!!!" Oh god. Sai knew who that was and unfortunately didn't have enough time to dodge her bone-crushing hug. "My Sai!! Is this guy hurting you?"  
"Yongsun," Sai coughs. "I'm fine. Please...."  
Sai’s weak and frail reply only causes Yongsun to squeeze harder. God why?

Yongsun Kim. Captian of the cheerleading team. The other one of the few people at the school that everyone knows the names of. She especially takes a huge liking in Sai and treats her like a younger cousin. She is radiant, compassionate, and driven which are other aspects that Sai considered herself not to be. It also took Sai awhile to get used to her but it’s not like she had much of a choice. Yongsun basically has her in a headlock.

“Actually Yongsun,” Sai chokes, smacking her arm lightly. Yongsun reluctantly realizes her and Sai stumbles back next to Joshua who tries to hold back his chuckle.

“You want us to beat up the Christian boy?” Hyejin asks, narrowing her eyes at the “Christian boy” who takes a step back against the lockers.

Sai takes a small step in front of Joshua. “U-um, thank you Hyejin. He’s ok for now,” she reassures. She forgot how intimidating Hyejin could be.

“If you say so,” she says, narrowing her eyes at Joshua. “Anyways, we’re off to class.”  
Hyejiin turns on her heels and heads the opposite direction.

Yongsun waves, following Hyejin. “Bye Sai! See you later,” she beams.

Sai waves back, Joshua standing stiff as a plank until they’re out of sight. He heaves out a sigh.

“Why do you have terrifying friends?” he grumbles. 

Sai chuckles. “To keep you in check.”

Joshua raises his hands up in the air. “Literally, what have I done to you?” Sai unlocks her locker, putting her books in. 

She shuts her locker and says, “you existed.” She turns on her heels and heads to her classroom, Joshua following.  
“You know what you should do, Sai,” he says, trotting next to her. There’s a long pause before Sai says, “if you say go to church, I’m gonna punch you so hard.”

“Come on!” he insists. Sai ignores him until they get to class, settling into thier seats.

“Ok...if you come to church with me on one Sunday to church, I will do whatever you want within reason,” he says. “I’ll stop bugging to go to church with me.”

Sai’s eyes widen, looking at Joshua in sheer shock. Joshua raises his hands in defense. “Anything WITHIN REASON, Sai. You can’t tell me to burn my bible or burn down my church or to jump into a volcano or some sadistic nonsense. ”

Sai slumps, obviously disappointed. “...let me think about it. Because your church service is like, what, a half an hour? That’s a lot of time I can spend doing things...”

Joshua raises an eyebrow. “I like what? Sleeping? ” Sai gulps softly. “Uh, no, other things. I’m quite busy in the mornings.”

“Sure,” Joshua deadpans. “Busy doing what?”

Sai clears her throat. “That doesn’t matter. All that matters is that I’m busy...and I have to think about your offer.”

She turns around, narrowing her eyes and thinking very carefully about what she’s about to make this motherfucker do.

Joshua chuckles. “Alright. Choose wisely, I guess.”

Pfft, smartass. But he was right. She had to choose wisely. This was her one opportunity to get Joshua Hong to do whatever she wanted.

She doesn’t listen very closely to the lecture during that period.

–––––––––-

“Wait, he actually made that deal?” Byulyi asks shocked. They sit in thier little corner table during lunch under the stairs. “He’s either very Christan or he really thinks you need Jesus.”

Sai chuckles and takes a swig of her water bottle. “It’s probably both but that’s not the problem. What am I gonna make him do? There are so many possibilities that I can’t think of anything.”

Byulyi has been Sai’s best friend since seventh grade. They both didn’t have many friends so they decided to be there for each other. Vulgar, loud, and unpredictable, Byulyi has been there for Sai for big decisions like this one.

“Ok, think about the things that he hasn’t done, I guess? Do you know if he’s had alcohol before?” she asks. Sai shrugs.

“I don’t know. Probably not, thinking bout it now, ” she says. “I mean, I could make him drink a bunch of alcohol but that’s kinda boring.”

“I guess that’s true. I mean...has he ever been to a party?” Byulyi asks.

Sai looks at her, eyes wide. “Probably not...I’ll ask him.” Parties, at least good parties, at this school are hard to come by but Sai has connections to get into the best parties at this school. She goes occasionally because these parties get students fucked up, like, blackout drunk kind of fucked up. She, personally, hasn’t gone that far and she doesn’t plan to anytime soon. This is why she doesn’t go too often. She ain’t gonna wake up next to some weirdo with a head-splitting hangover and one of her kidneys missing. Maybe she exaggerated the outcome a little but her worries are what keep her from going to parties too often.

“Yo,” Byulyi says. “If he hasn’t, you should make him go to one.” 

Sai scoffs. “He’d have a heart attack or something as soon as he stepped inside.”

“Not if he’s really dedicated to getting you into the church. Come on. I’ll hook you up with a party this Saturday.”

Sai purses her lips, pondering the potential disaster. This plan could crash and burn but damn...it might be fun.

Sai sighs, knowing that this was a horrible idea. “...Let me ask him first.”

–––––––––––

Joshua’s eyebrows shoot up at the unexpected requested. “A party, you say?”

“That’s right, Joshua Hong,” Sai says. “That’s my request for you.”

He scoffs. “I think I can handle a little college party.” Sai raises an eyebrow. “It’s not some little college party, you dumbass. The parties I go to are a little more intense than that.”

“Oh, well, well, well,” he teases, smirking. “‘A little more intense?’ What? Is it a BDSM party?” Sai chokes, shushing him. “What?! What the fuck even is a BDSM party?”  
“I don’t know, Sai, you tell me,” he teases. Sai glares at him and flicks him on his forehead. He winces, rubbing the spot on his head with a frown. “That was rude.” 

“So are you! What would you know about a BDSM party anyway?” she gripes. “...would you go if it was a BDSM party.”

His face turns slightly red as his eyes widen. He takes a deep breath to regain his composure. “If you would go to church with me...then yes.”

Sai gives him a baffles expression then bursts out laughing. “Jesus Christ. Well, lucky for you, it's not a BDSM party. It’s just a regular college party.”

He rolls his eyes. “I don’t know what that means but I’ll take my chances.”

He sticks his hand out. “Let’s make a deal. Shake on it.” Sai glares at his hand then takes it, squeezing it tightly into the firm shake as they seal the deal.

“I’ll meet you in from of your house. Sunday Morning. 10:00 am. Be ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to have about four more chapters after this. If I have any more additional ideas, I might extend it. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
